PRINCESS NIGHTMARE
by SinsWithoutSin
Summary: SENSUAL story that burn fire of imagination and get you into the abyss secrets of the Middle East


**_"Sigh of beauty girl can be heard further than the roar of lions"_**

"Just sign here, boss. And here. "- He said.

Jasmine smiled softly. _The head of diplomacy Dubai_. Certainly the most desirable functions among civil servants, especially with ambitious hyenas kilometer length of service, except for the very chair at the head of the ministry. For that thing no one even thinks.  
"Do you need something?"  
"Thank you, Mr. Fady, it would be all for now." - Jasmine replied politely and professionally.

Mister Fady is briefly nodded and left the room, the senior civil servant at the threshold of the sixties certainly be fought relentlessly to reach where he is, she thought about it in ways that complement, Jasmin view his new departure. She smiled softly and another for herself. How is it possible that someone with twenty-three year rise where nobody has for one, and someone even for three lives. How is it possible that she would be someone with more refinement awarded orders and commitments, and that man just gonna be warnings and expertly her guide through the maze of state establishments and politics.  
_How to?_  
It's simple. She is a member of the royal lineage and the famous family. In a smallish town of Agrabah, where behind the walls of sandstone is a family and a magnificent house, her father still treated as sultan. And how would, almost half of the stores in the village was owned by him and so many of them supplying goods and raw materials, including the local bazaar.

Get used to it, she wanted to peacefully taste of victory on the palate. It was bitter. Cunning wins her father that she becomes part of the diplomatic corps, the end is earned more than middle-class and beaten routine. She was happy to be able to carry a little more modern Arab dress. Even, steps through a new and huge office, equipped only be felt as much relish high position spicy inspired aspect of the city is great changes to begin with. Comfortable chair radiated already acquired and inherited power from retired precursor.She was afraid that slight feeling of gratitude towards his father, although opposed his decision. All in all, a beautiful and functional room. She concluded Jasmin and throwing a longer view on the shelf with dusty books on poličikoj history, decided to get rid of them.

_Power._  
She had an idea that the power its in her hands, as it is somewhere deeply frightened because of lack of instructions. She looked at the far blue sea, would not wipe out a trembling foreboding.

During that time, some five kilometers south of the modern building in which was sumptuous office, again a contradiction throughout the world differently. Twenty-year old Aladin was sitting at a table on the terrace of a small cafe in the inner circle of the local market, hunched over a kebab and soggy fries. Regardless of all, coffee is a favorite hangout Aladdin. He is a regular guest.  
Cheerful, talkative and smiling.A local vendor, thick mustache and greeted him with loud in passing. However, today is not a Aladin uzvartio is. A deadly serious face and insightful collected eye. Pristisnuo the temples palms staring at the picture in the newspaper.  
_How is this possible? How long will these rich bastards that are glorified, and their whores rise?_ She was there. Yes, she is. That bitch Jasmin, smiling while she shook hands with the king. Proud carriage, arrogant curved lips and warm sea with large eyes. He could not opvrgne fact that godlike young Jasmin beautiful, and her long black hair nourished and elegant dress of precious materials were quite enough sparks to manhood.However, he felt contempt. Intense disdain. Because of these morons and worse bitch most of the people are starving, do not know what their family will eat tomorrow.  
He cursed under his breath and disgusted closed newspapers.  
His father was dead because of these feeder and the rich man as they are. A father who has spent his entire life working to have anything to put on the family table, and feed five hungry mouths. It was killed when he tried to escape of his pursuers, as such as this new one are. _And now all Dubai toast to them, Aladdin gosh not sure_. - concluded brusquely insideHe got up from the table when the other two who immediately left, he glanced at them and went to the small bar in the corner. He returned the papers and Gemma, the owner of the cafe she glanced toward the corner where she sat Aladin.  
"Again, it did not eat, Aladdin! Come on, its gonna get cold. "

Aladin is somewhat listlessly mumbled, turned and walked away. When leaving commented, Gemma went to the kitchen. He grabbed the half-empty can of cola from the table where that two mens sat and goes. He don't want to live with direct knowledge that Gemma knows how is he a local thief, even though it was already bazaar secret, he could not do it. But the avenging his father's voice that is increasingly heard, could not leave him alone.

Not at all because he begged.


End file.
